Many systems and methods exist for processing digital images. Prior image systems commonly include processing blocks for performing various operations on the pixels that comprise a digital image. These operations may include de-interlacing, increasing or reducing resolution, etc. Typical prior systems employ pre-determined, fixed processing algorithms for these operations. The different processing operations operate substantially independent of one another, and processing is not tuned or modified in response to changed pixel characteristics.